


Finding Yesterday

by Elissahara



Category: Stephanie Plum - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Stephanie Plum - Freeform, Stephanie/Ranger - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissahara/pseuds/Elissahara





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Middle

 

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a daughter, a granddaughter, a friend and a lover. Sometimes I can make a convincing Bounty Hunter, other times I'm an embarrassment and laughing stock of Trenton, New Jersey. Then there are times when I am more, when I feel that the world has possibilities and I can achieve it if only I believed in myself and trust in my innate abilities. When I feel that maybe, just maybe I can fly. Then there is today, where I am none of those things, I am just lost.

 

The day was cold and the leaves had turned from brilliant fall to dead brown. All that was left was the skeletal remains of trees in the fog covered gray. The grass under my feet was brittle from the frost; I could hear the slight crunch with each step. The air contained the decaying smell of damp and mold, but I ignored it as I walked on. I kept my head down, hiding myself from the sympatric looks around me; I don't think I could bare it today.

 

The white canopied area was large and the gathering impressive. Off to the right was the Honor Guard, and to the left was the family sitting in the white chairs and behind them was the wall of black standing at attention offering their respect. I couldn't stand it, and I desperately wanted to run away. I hugged myself and stood away from the proceeding not allowing myself to go further. I know the emotions I was feeling was not unique to me, countless others have felt them at least once their life.

 

I didn't want to see the casket with the American flag adorning it; I just refused to believe it was over. Not someone who had the force of personality that he possessed, that a man, who filled a room with quite confidence, could just be gone. He was not dead, and no matter what anyone said to me, I will never believe it.

 

I resisted the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes; I will save them for the day he comes home. I listened to the bugle song that broke the quite somber air, its lament tying to push me over the edge. Then I jumped as the Honor Guard's riffles shattered the peace with its loud pops. Then I watched as two soldiers folded the flag and handed it to the grieving mother. My hands trembled with suppressed emotion and I finally turned away. As I exited the cemetary and walked to my car I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I had tried hard not to use.

 

"Hello," a deep voice resonated over the line.

 

"I'm in," I said calmly.

 

"Once you're in chickie there is no turning back," the voice cautioned.

 

I looked at the cemetery behind me and watched the as the assembled people headed back to their vehicles to leave and knew I had no other option. "When do we leave?"

 

"Palo will be by in two hours, are you sure they don't suspect?"

 

I looked over and noticed that Morelli was watching me and I returned his intense gaze with one of my own, an anger simmering in my belly as I thought about his refusal to help. "No, I have everything covered," I said with a confidence I really didn't feel.

 

"Good," And the line went dead.

 

I shut my phone with a decided snap and took in a deep breath. I will either succeed or die trying, and strangely I was okay with that decision. I looked back one more time, with my thoughts on a person everyone believed dead. I turned my back and opened the car door and drove off.

 

On a grave stone several feet away these words were displayed:

 

Ricardo Carlos Manoso

"Ranger"

August 1970 �" November 2004

 

Here lies a son, a father, a friend

My Hero

In

Everything


	2. Chapter 2

July 2004

 

The night was uncomfortably warm and humid even if it was dark outside and nearing midnight. My hair stuck to my neck in a frizzy mess and I knew my make-up was shot to hell. I shifted uncomfortably in the front seat of Ranger's SUV, wishing I was home in bed. In bed half clothed and having the A/C on full blast. Being home half clothed, A/C on with an equally half naked Ranger. I shook my head to clear out the heat induced images.

 

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as sweat tickled down my back. I shot Ranger an annoyed look as he kept his attention on the house at the end of the block. I'll never understand his ability to sit there Zen calm and not let the heat affect him. It just wasn't natural.

 

After the Scrog mess we grew closer as friends. He maintained his 'no commitment' rule and I tactfully didn't mention that our friendship was a commitment of sorts. I shifted again in my seat and sighed loudly. I really hated stakeouts and I shouldn't have had that iced Mochachino.

 

"So, how long are we to hang out here anyway?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the house in a mimic of Ranger.

 

He ignored me and I began to pout. I really, really hate surveillance; it was boring and for me hardly anything good ever came of it. I shifted again and started to chew on the cuticle of my thumb as I tried hard not to think of my now screaming bladder. I jumped when Ranger's hand grabbed mine.

 

I turned my wide eyed gaze toward Ranger and was met by his inscrutable gaze, "Don't do that," he said calmly.

 

"Do what," I huffed.

 

He quirked his damn eyebrow at me and shook my hand that I was chewing on, "Don't chew on your thumb."

 

I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms and stared out the side window, "It kept me from thinking about having to go pee." I whined.

 

"Babe," he said in slight amusement as he started the SUV, and headed back to my apartment.

 

When we pulled into the parking lot and he parked, I jumped out of the SUV ran for all I was wroth up the stairs, opened my apartment door and made a straight line to my bathroom. There could have been a whole slew of crazies in my apartment and I wouldn't have known, my bladder had top priority.

 

After I had stripped myself of my soggy cloths and washed off the sweat, I slipped into a robe and exited the bathroom. Ranger was sitting on my couch watching me closely as I sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I hope I didn't cost you an FTA."

 

"I let Tank and Cal know they needed to start their shift a little early."

 

"Why do you ask me go on surveillance with you since you know that I am really bad at it?" I sat back and waited for his answer.

 

"I like the company." Ranger gave me one of his partial smiles and all that did was make me annoyed all over again.

 

"What exactly are we to each other? Are we just friends are we more than friends, urgh!" Than I just realized what had popped out of my mouth and I slapped my hand to my mouth and just looked at Ranger.

 

He looked at me intently, his dark eyes roaming over my face and I felt secure and uncomfortable at the same time, "What do you want us to be to each other?" He asked me on a whisper.

 

I put down my hand and looked at the man across from me, and realized yet again how much I truly loved him. I wanted so much more than he could give. No, the question was not what I wanted for us, but what I was willing to settle for, "You are much more to me than just a friend. I would do anything for you."

 

I watched as he shifted closer to me and took my hand in his, he lifted it up and brushed a kiss against my palm and rested it against his face, "Babe, why the seriousness all of a sudden."

 

"Just a strange feeling I've been having lately. I don't want to look back one day, and regret never telling you how I feel. I love you Ranger, and I will accept whatever you can give me."

 

He seemed lost for a moment, and he leaned against me hand and closed his eyes. I had never, ever seen Ranger vulnerable but at this moment I think I was witnessing a first time he let his guard down around me. I watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbled in his throat and when he opened his eyes again, I felt my breath catch in my chest.

 

"Babe," was all he said. And I understood it was a thousand words and feelings and sentiments all with just one simple utterance. And I came undone, and as our lips met, it different. Not passion of doing something you know you might regret later, or a something that you have to forget. This kiss felt like a promise, and I believed it with my heart and soul.

 

 

Present Day �" Paris France

 

I scampered on top of the roof that looked over the apartment building across from me. It was old, gray and the window looked like it could use a good washing. I dumped my black canvas back on the pebbled roof and started to assemble my night scope with nibble and well practiced hands. I flipped out the tripod stand and mounted the scope and aimed it to the third floor window, on the right side of the building. I smiled grimly as my target came into focus.

 

"Gotcha," I whispered to myself.

 

"Jersey, what's your status?" called the gruff voice in my ear piece.

 

I touched the two receivers on my neck and said, "The prize is in the room."

 

"Good, keep your position, and don't fall asleep on me," barked the voice.

 

"Fuck off DM," Was my response.

 

I moved and fished out my night vision goggles and surveyed the perimeter looking for anything out of the ordinary. I spotted DM making his way down the street, he was dressed to blend in and no one paid him any attention. I wasn't surprised; DM made it his business to hide in plain sight. One of the reasons his code name was Devil Mage. His real name was Douglas Kilbane and I worked hard on staying as far away from him as possible.

 

"What's look like know?" DM's harsh voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked back into the scope.

 

I sneered at what I was seeing, some people had no shame, "The prize his enjoying himself."

 

I heard the low dark chuckle in my ear that made my skin crawl, "This is going to be fun."

 

And when I spotted the first flash bang go off in the apartment I knew it way my cue to pack up and leave. With the same quickness that I set up, I dissembled my equipment and scooted off the roof and down the fire escape to the back and dropped down to the alley. I looked both ways to make sure that the French authorities hadn't been tipped that there was trouble brewing. I then made a mad dash across the street to the van that was hidden. I opened the door, dumped my gear and started the van and waited. I didn't have to wait long, because the back was flung opened and a body dumped in the back and another jumped in shouting, "GO!"

 

And with an ease I didn't really feel, I drove off as casually as one would at this time of night. I drove us out of Paris to a small village not two hours away and eased the van in front of a cottage that had seen better days. Home away from home. I swung around in my seat and watched as DM opened the back door and I climbed over the seat and helped him drag our guest into the cottage.

 

We maneuvered the unconscious man to a side room that was bare of furniture accept for one lonely chair. We dumped him on the chair and I tied his feet while DM worked on securing his hands. I moved away and leaned against a wall as I looked at the dirty man in the chair. Mid-thirties, black greasy hair, sallow skin, and hopefully the link I have been looking for.

 

DM walked out and came back with a pail of ice cold water and threw it on our prisoner. The man sputtered as he came back to awareness and I watched as his eyes flicked between me and DM, "Wha . . . What am I doing here?" he asked in French.

 

DM circled the decidedly nervous man and said also in French, "I want information."

 

"I don't know anything," he pleaded, "whatever you hear I promise you I don't know anything."

 

I stood away from the wall and made my way to the man, I crouched down until we were eye to eye. "I think your wrong," I said calmly in French, my New Jersey accent gone. "I was told you were the man I needed to talk to in regards to Krueger."

 

He blanched, his already sallow skin getting a more grayish tone to it as his eyes darted from mine to DM, "Please, I beg of you to let me go. I don't know anything about Krueger."

 

DM came up behind me and handed me a crowbar and I took it with ease, I tested its weight in my hand as I said, "That's not the answer I'm looking for Julian."

 

Julian eyed the crowbar in my hand and then looked back at me, "Krueger will kill me."

 

With a bright smile I said, "And what's to prevent me from doing the same."

 

"I can't, please just let me go," Julian started to cry. I stood up dispassionately and turned my back on Julian and his tears. I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling for a few beats before I turned around quickly and slammed the crowbar into his kneecaps.

 

Julian howled in pain as he rocked back on the chair and I crouched down again and got into his face, "Tell me about Krueger!"

 

"He . . . he runs an organization out of Paris that has ties," he sobbed out, "has ties to Russia."

 

"What kind of organization," I asked.

 

"I . . . I don't know," he wailed.

 

I leaned onto his dislocated knee and he screamed in pain, "You are lying to me."

 

"Guns, drugs, slaves, you name it he deals in it!" Julian howled out in pain.

 

I stood up and walked back several paces, "What kind of slaves, Julian?"

 

"He finds," Julian took in a deep breath and said, "He finds what his clients or . . . order."

 

DM walked past me and circled Julian, "What do you want me to do with him?"

 

"Find out more details on Krueger," and I opened the door and walked away.

 

I kept going until I was out of the cottage and down the lane before I stopped and threw up on the side of the road. I sat down hard on the cold ground and buried my face into my hands as I rocked back and forth, as I started to cry. I have gone so far from the person I was in Trenton, and it hurt deep. I cried for the person who couldn't stick needles in Anton Wards feet, and I cried for the person who thought that being a bounty hunter would be easy.

 

I don't know how long I sat there before DM came out to get me. He crouched in front of me his cold blue eyes bore into mine. "It's done."

 

 

I nodded my head as I looked past him toward the dark nothingness that surrounded us, "Where do we go from here?"

 

"We move, we plan, we keep going." He took my face in his hands and turned it until I was looking at him again, "You did good."

 

"I cried like a baby once I walked out of there," I said bitterly.

 

"It's because you still have your soul, don't ever loose it Jersey. It will make all of this pointless." DM released my face and stood up and reached down a hand and helped me stand. We walked back to the cottage in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

August 2004

I had never been with someone who romanced me. It was always the same with Joe and I, pizza, beer, a game on TV and sex. No candles, no soft music, no flowers and long flowing pros containing declarations of love. Just nothing.

I think the closest I had ever come to a real romantic dinner was the night Dickie had proposed to me. We went to a small Italian restaurant that had cloth napkins on the table and an old bottle containing a candle in the middle and flowers. The restaurant had an old charm feel, and once the wine was served and our dinner had progressed Dickie got down on one knee and proposed and I had said yes. But even then I never really felt swept off my feet.

Then there was Ranger.

The day was hot, my skin sticky with sweat and my hair had long since expired into a riot of limp frizzy curls. My body exhausted and battered as I had chased after a skip who thought jumping fences was fun. Jumping fences rated right up there with root canals, I avoided it at all costs. My FTA had made it over the fence and as I started to shimmy up, the links on the poll had come undone and down I went right of the dumpster to the local mini mart. And after that unfortunate event, I had picked up a peculiar smell, onion rings with a hint of cheese cake wafted over me at odd intervals. I tried to drive home with the windows down, but somehow that made the smell all the worse.

Once I had limped into my apartment I was struck by two things right away, one my apartment was littered with candles and two there was a place stetting for two on my dinning room table. Ranger had come out of the kitchen smiling dressed in dark slacks and a cream colored dress shirt with the top two buttons undone showing his dark mocha latte skin. He walked over to me, took off my jacket and walked me to my bathroom, “I have a dress for you to wear hanging on the back of your bathroom door.” And with that he shut the door on me. Did I just walk into an alternate reality? Was that really Ranger on the other side of the door? What the hell was going on?

Not wasting time on questions I stripped myself out of my soiled clothing and jumped into the shower valiantly scrubbing the grime off my skin. As I got out and dried off I inspected the dress on the back of my bathroom door and drooled over the soft silky black fabric. I had never felt material so soft in my life; I swear it was like cream against my skin. As I started to apply my make up and do my hair I noticed a new bottle of Dolce Vita and I couldn’t help but smile as I put a little dab at the base of my throat and behind my knees.

I exited the bathroom and quickly made a dash to my room to find a pair of shoes to go with my glorious new dress. One can not just wear anything with a dress this sinfully sexy, I needed my FMPs and not just any pair, but the pair that made my legs look so good a man wanted them wrapped around his body.

I exited my bedroom and heard the soft music playing and I closed my eyes letting the music wash over me. Strong arms circled my waist and I leaned back into Ranger’s strong embrace and breathed in his scent, all warm and male smothered in Bvlgari green tea body wash. It made me sigh with pleasure.

“What’s the occasion,” I ask softly really not wanting to break the mood that had come over us.

Ranger’s breath brushed my ear as he said, “It’s my birthday.”

My eyes came open as I turned into his arms to face him, “I didn’t get you a birthday present.”

He smiled a slow sexy smile at me that made me warm in all the right places, “Spending it with you is present enough for me.” Then his lips brushed mine in a slow drugging kiss, and I melted further into his embrace.

“Okay,” I breathed as we pulled apart and I felt his smile on my lips. He took my hand and led me into the dinning room and I was amazed that he went to all this trouble and it was his birthday.

He pulled out my chair and I brushed past him as I sat down and he went off into the kitchen to bring back a covered plate and then another one for himself. Once he was seated across from me did I dare uncover my plate and what I saw made my mouth water. It was sausage and linguini covered in a thick alfredo sauce and I looked over at Ranger’s plate that had lemon chicken with steamed vegetables and I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped my lips, couldn’t the man just live on the edge just once when it came to food.

I ate my dinner and moaned with each savory bite and I desperately wanted to know who had cooked the food. Because whoever it was a genius, Ranger had poured me a glass of wine and I took a sip and my mouth exploded with the flavors it contained. I had never had wine this good

After our meal Ranger escorted me to my living room where we proceeded to dance and not once did I feel silly. It felt sweet and natural, like home. I rested my head on Rangers shoulder as he held me tight, “I have a present for you Babe.” He said.

I pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, “Why are you giving me a present when it’s your birthday?”

He touched my face so tenderly and his eyes grew wistful as he gazed at me, “Indulge me please.”

He took my hand and sat me down on the couch and he left the room briefly and when he came back he stood in the entrance way and just watched me. I’m not sure what emotions he was feeling at the moment; all that was going through me was the brushes of butterflies’ whisping through my stomach as I watched him. He seemed to shake his head and then sat down next to me and took my hand in his, “I trust you with my life and my heart,” he said carefully, as he looked at our entwined hands, “I love you Stephanie.”

Oh, my god! I thought in my head, was he going to as me to marry him! I waited for the panic to swarm over me and strange enough it was missing. I looked at Ranger and waited for him to continue, but instead he handed me a long box, thin box. I took it from him and opened the little card that was attached, it read: “To Catwoman; from her Batman.” I opened up the box and inside was a key on a golden necklace and I looked at Ranger in confusion.

Ranger took the necklace out of the box and looked at me seriously, “This key,” he paused, “is the key to all my secrets.” He moved my hair back away from my neck and put the necklace on me, “And someday you’ll be able to unlock them.”

For the longest time I was speechless, not quite understanding what he was saying to me, and I wanted to ask him precisely that, what do you mean? But it hit me, he trusted me with his life, he trusted me with his heart and now he has given me a key to his secrets letting me know that he trusts me with those as well.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Present Day – France

We had been on the move for a week, covering our trail and making sure that we hadn’t tipped Kruger off. I felt restless and edgy. We still didn’t know enough about Kruger’s organization to get a foot in the door and I was beginning to feel desperate. The longer we waited the more I feared the worst.

DM was sitting at the rickety table tapping away at the keys on the laptop there, “Jesus Jersey sit your ass down, you’re giving me a headache.”

“I’m missing something DM, I know it,” I pulled out my necklace and started sliding the key along the chain as I continued to pace, “I just can’t help that I’m missing something obvious here.”

DM stopped typing and looked over at me, “I’ve been in this game a hell of a lot longer than you,” he said. “And we’re getting the intel as fast as we can with what resources we have, and I don’t want to pull others into this until we have more.”

“I KNOW,” I ground out in frustration as I turned and kicked a table letting the key flop against my chest. I turned to DM planting my hands on my hips as he surveyed me with cool detachment, “I’m going out for a walk.”

“Don’t get lost, I don’t want to have to go rescue your ass,” DM shot at me as I started for the door.

“Screw you,” I shot back and I distinctly heard him say, “If only,” as I slammed the door behind me. We were holed on an old vineyard, the vines since rotted and the land let to go fallow. The ground smelt bitter as I kicked up dust, the sharp tang of cloves reached my nose and I suppressed a sneeze.

I missed home. The smog, the loud voices and the louder horns in gridlock and the plethora of Italian gestures. I missed the Burg and pineapple upside down cake, but most of all I missed the people of Trenton, my friends and family. I hugged myself as the loneliness ticked at my insides and I looked up at the dusky sky, the blue melting into purple as the sun started to set. The air didn’t even have the same bite to it as it did at home, and I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since I had left.

I looked down the lane before me and picked up the key again in my hand, and smiled sadly as I remembered Ranger giving it to me. It might not have been a ring, but it felt so much more important to me than any ring ever could. “The key to all my secrets,” I whispered to myself and I fingered the key.

The epiphany hit me dead center in the brain as I felt the writing on the key, I pulled off the necklace and looked at the key in my hand. And in the dying light of the day I read Banko de La France, Paris France. I continued walking back to the villa and looked at the key in my hand. Had Ranger meant that he literally gave me the key to all his secrets?

I walked back into the common room that I shared with DM and looked at him, “I need you to tap into the Bank of France and check into this box number. I want to know whose name is on that box.” I handed DM my key.

“And would you like me to transfer some Euro’s to an account while I’m at it,” he said to me, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

I flipped him off as he chuckled at me, and then everything grew quiet as he started working at the computer. DM was a lot of things, but a pleasant person wasn’t top most on his list. He took perverse pleasure in pissing me off on a daily basis and if I wasn’t learning from him, I would have run away from him a long time ago. DM was five foot eleven and lean muscled. His skin was light, his head shaved and his eyes a cool blue. When he smiled it could set you on fire, and a lifetime ago I might have found him good looking. The day I walked away from Trenton, New Jersey my hormones quit functioning and I’ve been hard pressed to remember what it was like to desire a man completely.

“Well, well, well, you’re in luck Jersey.” DM said from the table, I turned and looked at him feeling a sudden excitement build in my gut.

“What did you find?” I asked as I sat down across from him.

DM crossed his arms and gave me a smug smile, “That key belongs to a safe box in The Bank of France all right,” DM checked the data on the screen, “It seems the box was opened by a Adam West to be accessed only by a woman named Julie Newmare.”

I sat back in confusion for a long time trying to figure out what it meant when it hit me and a slow smile spread across my face, Oh, Ranger only you. “I guess we go back to Paris.”


	4. Chapter 4

September 2004

Fall is my favorite time of year. Just when the leaves begin to turn from green to yellow to that really startling red and the air starts to develop a slight bite in the evenings. I was almost afraid after having such a horribly hot summer that September might be dragged into an Indian summer. Thankfully my fall arrived and my evenings became cooler.

And in those quiet evenings I find my thoughts increasingly focusing more and more on Ranger. Ranger has been gone for two weeks and I can’t help but feel his departure with a bitter sweet sense of longing. Bitter because we were starting to become more and sweet, because he had told me all the reasons why he loved me. No one had ever told me the reasons why they loved me before, and it meant more to me than just simple words. I realized what it really was like to be cherished by someone, where I truly mattered.

Then not long after he confessed that he really loved me, he told me he had business that was going to take him away for an extended period of time. He couldn’t tell me where he was going or when he’d be back and I didn’t press. It was my turn to trust him and so I let him go with a, “Don’t get dead” comment.

And now here I find myself at the most exclusive restaurant in Trenton with Joe and instead of feeling elated and happy, I felt hollow. I should be happy; I’m here with my boyfriend. We were essentially on our first real romantic date, and it was meaningless. Sure the restaurant was nice, with fairy lights and soft music. The tables had burgundy cloths on them and crisp white napkins and each table boasted a beautiful rose candle floating in a vase of oil. But no amount of lighting could resemble the intimate feeling of what Ranger had given me, and I felt bad for Joe for he was playing second fiddle on this occasion.

“Cupcake are you listening to me?” Asked Joe, as he shook my hand to get my attention.

I raised my eyes from my plate of noodles and sauce to look up at Joe. His expression was closed and his eyes intense and I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped my lips, “I’m sorry Joe, my mind is a million miles away,” literally.

He frowns at me and then clears his throat nervously as he starts to fidget with the pocket of his dinner jacket, “We’ve known each other for a long time,” he says as he clears his throat again, “And when two people who have been together for as long as we have well . . .” his voice trails off.

I start to feel the overwhelming panic begin go bubble in my chest as Joe fished around his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Oh, dear Lord, I thought.

“Stephanie Plum will you marry me,” he opens the box to reveal a nice diamond ring.

“Uh, Joe, um . . .,” I would do anything right now if my car just exploded into a million pieces, “Joe you know I love you its just, well . . .”

“It’s a yes or no question, Stephanie,” he says between clenched teeth.

And I felt tears start to prickle at my eyes as Joe’s face closed down and I was faced with the cop.

Joe stood up slowly and put money down on the table and turned and walked away. I stood up and chased after him and finally caught up to him in the parking lot. I reached out my hand to stop him, “Please don’t do this.”

He spins around angrily, “I love you. Why wasn’t I enough for you?”

“We want different things out of life Joe; we would only make each other miserable. I’m so sorry,” I try to touch him to let him know that I still care but he batted my hand out of the way and with the momentum of his brush off and my heels send me down to the pavement with a thump.

“Jesus, Stephanie,” Joe said as he reached down to pick me up. And as he got closer to me, he noticed my necklace for the first time and he froze. “He gave you that didn’t he?” he asked as his voice grew hard and brittle.

I didn’t need to ask who he was; we both knew who Joe was referring to, “Yes.” I simply said.

Joe eyes bore into mine and I saw so much there, hurt, anger and betrayal, “All that key holds is nothing but empty promises.” And Joe turned away, got into his SUV and left me sitting there on the sidewalk. I wanted to curl up on the sidewalk and just sob, but I got myself up and brushed myself off and walked to my car and made my way home.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

 

Present Day – Banko de La France, Paris, France

Paris the City of Love, Paris the Mecca of fashion, Paris a powerhouse in a financial world. Standing outside the Bank of France, I worked on quelling my unease, because this was nothing like the banks we had in New Jersey. The very building exuded prestige and wealth and a deep sense of history. I hadn’t even gone through the lobby doors and I felt myself want to turn around and walk away. I wasn’t the same person I was months ago, and Jersey could do this, I could do this and I will. Because in this building I prayed held the some of the answers I’ve been searching for and it led me closer to Ranger.

I entered the lobby area and worked hard on maintaining my cool detachment and not gock at the amazing museum feel of the place. If I wasn’t careful I’d start to look like a tourist. I walked with my head high and posture telling everyone that I was important and I am not to be bothered by anyone. I wore a Versache bold green silk skirt and matching jacket and my hand bag and Parada shoes. My make up was understated and I felt slightly naked without my mascara on. I walked my way to the reception desk and taped the desk impatiently to get the woman’s attention.

“Yes?” She asked me, her tone imperious as she looked over at me.

I gave her a cool smile and said, “I am here to look over the contents of my safe box.”

“Name?” she asked as she turned her attention to her computer screen.

“Miss Julie Newmar,” I said as I inspected my nails in an effort to quell my nerves. What I really wanted to do was fidget, but I had to maintain my composure.

“Oh, my,” I heard the receptionist say and then she looked up at me and gave me a nervous smile. I just returned her look with a cooler one and hoped to hell that I wasn’t about to get in any serious trouble. She stood up abruptly and walked around the desk, “Please let me escort you to Monsieur Bonne, and he is in charge of our customer relations here at the Bank of France.”

I followed the receptionist’s rapid footsteps and wondered what her computer screen had said about whom Miss Newmar was, and for the first time I wished I had my ear piece in with DM’s voice on the other end goading me on. I could use his annoying voice to distract me right about now.

We walked up a wide marble staircase to the third floor and stopped in front solid dark wooden doors. The receptionist knocked on the door and opened it up to a man in his early fifties wearing a dark blue business suite, “Monsieur Bonne, Miss Newmar is here to view the contents of her safe box.”

I walked into the room with confidence and Monsieur Bonne stood up and offered me a seat in one of the plush guest chairs in his office, and I sat with poise and covered my surprise when the receptionist handed me a cup of tea. I accepted without thanking her acting like I was regularly treated with such care. And turned my attention back to Bonne and waited for him to tell me why I was in his office.

Bonne sat behind his desk then steeple his fingers as he looked at me carefully, “I am quite pleased that such a prestigious client has come to us, Miss Newmar.”

“Do you not receive prestigious client’s often Monsieur Bonne?” I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

He gave me a tight lipped smile, “When Mr. West opened the safe box for you he gave very specific set of instructions for us to follow when you arrived.”

I mulled over Bonne’s words carefully, “And what do I need to provide you Monsieur Bonne to ensure you of my identity.”

I watched as Bonne relaxed slightly, and I couldn’t help but wonder what Ranger had asked of him, “Mr. West said he had given you a necklace and also indicated that the necklace would have the proper identifier for you Miss Newmar.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the cleverness behind Ranger’s use of the necklace. If by chance anyone had gotten the key and discovered the name the box was under, why would anyone keep a gold necklace? “Yes, of course.” I said as I slipped the gold chain off from around my neck and gave it the Bonne.

He took the necklace and pulled out a small handheld electric device from a locked desk drawer. He tapped a couple of buttons and scanned the necklace. I watched as he looked at something on his screen and he nodded his head in satisfaction. He handed me my necklace back and said, “If you will follow me Miss Newmar I will take you to your safe box.”

I followed him down to the vault room and I was amazed yet again by the splendor of the financial institution. There was a line upon line of solid white doors with golden handles and hinges and I was almost afraid of touching the glossy surfaces in fear of leaving it smudged. We walked until we reached a room that was slightly furnished and he indicated for me to take a seat and he took my key and left me alone. I only had a few minutes wait when he came back and set a long rectangular steel box on the table, “I will leave you alone to examine the contents. Please push this button here and I will be back to escort you out of the vault.”

“Thank you,” I said sincerely, he inclined his head and left me alone.

I sat and stared, and my heart rate increased and my hands became clammy and I was half afraid of what was inside. I felt like Pandora, and I briefly considered just leaving and never opening the box. I took in a deep breath and lifted the lid, and topmost in the box was this quote:

“The face is the mirror of the  
Mind, and the eyes without speaking  
Confess the secrets of the heart.”  
\- Saint Jerome.

I wondered what Ranger had meant by the quote and I took it out and set it on the table beside me, and under the paper was a photo and I felt the tears prickle at my eyes and with trembling hands I took it out.

It was of us on the day he left. I’m not sure who had taken the photo, but I felt heavy looking at it. He stood tall and strong and so alive and I was leaning against him, my head resting on his shoulder. It was the very last time I had seen him. I brought the photo up and laid it against my chest over my heart and held back the sobs that desperately wanted to escape. My breathing became harsh as I worked hard against the overwhelming grief that wanted to swamp me.

I reined in my emotions and put the photo face down on the table and continued to look over the contents of the box. Much of it was passports of Rangers under various names and an ID for the SGO, and I couldn’t help but smile at that, if Lula only knew that her ideal of Ranger as Batman wasn’t so far from the truth after all. Under the passports was money, and if I had to guess it was several thousands of Euros’ in it. I pulled out silver disks and on the very bottom was a thick file, and I carefully pulled it out.

I opened the first page and my heart stopped at what I was seeing and a whole new emotion swept over me. I pulled my large bag out and started shoving everything that was in the safe box into it. I shut the lid on the safe box and pushed the call button. I suddenly felt like a prisoner and I wanted out now.

When Monsieur Bonne escorted me out, I couldn’t help but feel exposed and when I exited the Bank of France I knew someone was watching. All those times when Ranger said I needed to be aware of my surroundings, I couldn’t have thanked him enough. I walked for several blocks and made my way into The Coleridge and walked up to the check in desk, “Yes, there should be a reservation for a Miss Newmar,” I said calmly.

The young man behind the counter smiled and handed over the room key, I took it calmly and entered the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. I entered my room and dumped my hand bag on the bed. I pulled off the green jacket and threw it on the floor and then pulled off the shoes and then I reached into my hand bag and pulled out a folded up light weight back pack. I started transferring the contents to the backpack all the while mentally counting down how much time I had to make the change.

I pulled down the skirt and reversed it so it showed solid plain black; I took out a black hat and put it on my head. Then I put on overly large sunglasses. I took out a bright red scarf and tied it around my neck. I slipped my feed into a pair of red sandal pumps and applied red lipstick to my lips. I checked myself briefly in the mirror and walked out the room.

I made my way to the stairwell just as the elevator dinged for my floor. I didn’t look back once. I made my way to the lobby, out the front door and to a waiting cab. I got in and asked the driver to take me to a park not far from here and pulled out my cell. I pressed one and when DM answered all I said was, “I got it.”


End file.
